Our Complicated Love Story
by Atnight1
Summary: Tai Lung has returned, and he plans on telling his love about how much he cares for him. Who is his true love? The almighty Dragon Warrior. But he's not the only one after the panda, a certain tiger master is also on the trail, as well as something... Evil. PoXTi, PoXTai, and PoXOC. Hints of other PoX couples. Mostly one-sided. This is an MM fic!


**Hello, and welcome!**

**This was just a random idea I was bouncing around my head, and after much diliberation, decided AGAINST genderbending it. There's just nothing better than a cat fight, especially one over a male.**

**Caution!**

**The following is a story from an obsessed Po fan, and any (and there will be alot) relationships or crushes, will be centered primarily around Po. As in, Tai Lung is one of Po's suitors. Don't like? Dont read.**

**You have been warned...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, OK? Thanks for crushing my dreams... Dreamworks.**

**Chapter 1: Return of the Forsaken**

The sun was peaking over the horizon, a sure sign of dawn. Light poured across the land, a light breeze carrying bright orange, yellow and red leaves through the air. Green landscapes were bolded by the lush, dancing grass. The only thing breaking up the land and grass, was a bountiful creek, slithering across the ground like a serpent. It swam elegantly through the grean sea, each ripple and bubble signifying its immense beauty. When the sun hit it, sparkles like glorious stars danced off the surface, rebounding to light up all the earths creatures.

By the side of the creek, sat a peaceful looking red panda. He had his eyes closed, and appeared to be conversing with an ashamed looking snow leopard. At first glance, it seemed as though it we're simply a master and his student conversing; however, on closer inspection, it was clearly deeper than that. Though his hieght was much greater than the small panda's, the leopard appeared to cower; awaiting the red and white's answer, no doubt. After serveral moments, the red panda looked up at his student.

"Why? Why should I let you come back, how do I know that you have undergone any change?"

There was no venom in his tone, only a small amount of sorrow. As much as he wanted to immediatly say yes, he had to think of his other students wellfare as well.

The snow leopard bowed his head, understanding the possible consequences upon his return. No doubt the almighty Dragon Warrior would be reluctant to allow him back. In fact, the male probably utterly hated- No, he would not think about that. He just had to get back, whether Shifu gave permission or not. He needed to apologize to the ones he hurt. Shifu, the Furious Five, the villagers, Po... Mostly Po... The black and white puff ball had tried to help him, and in return, he attempted to end his life; and for what? A blank scroll. He would apologize for his reaction, or... Over-reaction. Perhaps the panda would forgive him, maybe they could even become friends or more than friends!

'Or maybe he'll laugh in you face, and call you pathetic' The small voice in the back of the snow leopards head was quite persistent. He sighed, 'Oh well, no use in thinking about That now...'

The young snow leopard looked up into his former master's weary eyes, finally finding an answer to the red panda's long forgotten question.

"You can't, and I don't expect you to believe me. There is no evidence to say that I have changed, and with a reputation like mine, I'm suprised you even agreed to come and meet me out here. Nonetheless, I need to return. I have to right my mistakes, or else I shall have no peace. I am ashamed of my actions, and have been punished by my memories. I beg of you, give me another chance. Please, master, allow me to go home"

A deep frown came in reply, a sigh escaping his throat. The grass caught the red panda's foot when he turned to leave, bidding him to stay. One foot in front of the other, he started walking. He heard the wind blow, carrying with it a voice he so longed to hear.

_**Accept him Shifu...**_

The Grandmaster froze in his steps.

"Master?"

Again the wind blew.

_**Accept him... For the panda...**_

The red panda was startled, but kept his calm.

"How, how do I trust him?"

_**You must believe...**_

Shifu sighed, and looked over his shoulder. The snow leopard looked terrible, eyes wide and array, fur splayed out in all directions; the expression on his face showed his inner turmoil. Whatever was running through his ex-pupil's head, it was bad. He knew what he had to do.

"Listen-"

The snow leopard looked up, confused at the sudden return conversation. Grass flew around him, dirt and dust stinging his eyes. He could almost make out the shape of a turtle, as the grime flew past him.

"I don't think that you're being completely truthful-" The snow leopard put his head down again, anticipating the elder panda's next words, "However, I will leave it to my pupils on you're acceptance. In one week, if they believe that you have changed, then you may stay"

Shifu turned and started walking, leaving a bewildered leopard behind.

"Come along... Tai Lung"

_**Well, thats chapter 1!**_

_**What do you think? Good, bad, or average?**_

_**Critiques are extremely welcome, and I hope you enjoyed the story enough to comment. Chapter 2 should be up soon.**_

_**R&R**_

_**.:Happy Writing:.**_


End file.
